Mi obsesión
by leyva1130
Summary: Mi obsesión más grande… fuiste tú… lo fuiste, desde el momento en que te vi la primera vez, mientras fingías una inocencia que todos creían menos yo… Pero, lejos de atraparte, fuiste tú quien capturó mi atención, mi mente, mi alma… Me atrapaste y dictaste el camino que debía tomar, para caer ante ti, Kenso Tenma… (Yaoi – LungeXTenma)
1. CASO DEL DOCTOR HEINEMANN

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.

Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, con guiones y en cursivas: – " _pensamiento_ " –

Los recuerdos de frases irán entre comillas: "No te preocupes".

Los flash back, irán negritas, con su respectiva leyenda: **No te detengas por nada**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es del género "Yaoi", seguramente a futuro tendrá escenas de violación (rape), así como sexo explícito, violencia y un poco de gore, se recomienda extremo cuidado y discreción al leerlo. Antes de capitulo se advertirá del contenido.**

Hace poco que termine de ver el anime Monsters, convirtiéndose en uno de mis favoritos por el excelente desarrollo de la historia, así como de sus personajes. De alguna forma, me enganche con un par de personajes, obviamente, entre ellos el inspector Lunge y el doctor Tenma (Diether y Johan también son de mis favoritos).

Así que, aprovechando que la inspiración está presente, decidí empezar a escribir este sencillo fic, esperando poder manejar adecuadamente a los personajes de acuerdo a los sucesos en la serie (y seguramente basándome en la continuación Another Monsters que apenas estoy empezando a leer).

No mentiré, es del género yaoi, es decir un **LunchXTenma**. Por el momento, el fic se desarrollará en la serie, pero posteriormente se independizará de acuerdo a mis ideas.

Espero que sea de su gusto. Muchas gracias por su atención y por sus futuros comentarios!

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El presente capitulo está escrito en primera persona, utilizando el personaje Heinrich Lunge** , inspector de la BKA (la Oficina Criminal Alemana), quien será el personaje principal durante la primera parte del desarrollo de este fic.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **MI OBSESIÓN**

 **CAPITULO 1.**

 **CASO DEL DOCTOR HEINEMANN.**

Mi mirada se mantuvo clavada por varios segundos sobre la carpeta de color azul claro que me entregaron aquella mañana, misma que guardaba la información recolectada por la policía local…

Fotografías, descripciones, datos considerados relevantes que, en parte, desde mi particular punto de vista, eran totalmente inútiles.

Los pasos y el llamado del inspector local, hizo que dirigiera mi mirada hacía él, asintiendo suavemente antes de seguirle de cerca y en silencio, escuchando cada palabra que me decía y grabándola en el disco duro de mi mente.

Reteniendo todo dato importante, por insignificante que fuere para los demás.

Mi fama había saltado hace poco, al resolver todos los casos que cayeran sobre mi escritorio, convirtiéndome en uno de los más importantes investigadores en Alemania.

Y este caso, era uno más que estaba dispuesto a resolver.

Por encima de la existencia de ese mar de incógnitas en el que nadaban mis compañeros, excitando mi mente a tomar toda la información y analizarla, seguro que sólo yo podría resolverle.

Para ellos, no existía un móvil, ni un sospechoso en concreto, ningún enemigo…

Empero, yo no dudaba que el asesinato había sido realizado por todo un profesional, por alguien que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía, sin tener que hacer uso de algún arma que dejara huellas o un camino hacia el culpable.

Cuestión que lo diferenciaba con el asesinato de los refugiados políticos.

Aun mejor, convertía el caso en un verdadero acertijo que sólo me encaminaba a poner mi atención principalmente en los médicos, por el uso de la sustancia utilizada para asesinar a tres hombres de un solo golpe.

Preguntándome por un momento ¿cómo supo el asesino que consumirían aquellos caramelos? Y, lo más importante, ¿serían sólo esos tres médicos, las victimas contempladas en su asesinato? ¿o existirían más víctimas que no cayeron en aquella elaborada y, a la vez, sencilla trampa?

Sin duda, el trabajo de un genio.

Mi mente se mantenía perdida dentro de toda la información, mientras escuchaba al inspector Weiswab, quien me ponía al tanto de la situación que se suscitaba, dirigiéndose al cementerio donde descansarían los restos del Director del hospital.

Una familia socialmente acomodada, tal vez una de las más poderosas en aquella ciudad. La fama y reputación del Doctor Heinemann, subía como espuma, colocándole en una situación única y envidiable… sólo era cuestión de tiempo que escalara a un nuevo cargo.

– Hemos llegado justo a tiempo, parece que todos se retiran – la voz de mi compañero me despertó de mis pensamientos, fijando mi mirada al frente y ubicándola de forma rápida en cada uno de los individuos que pasaban a nuestro lado.

Algunos, mostrando un cumulo de emociones cada uno de ellos… algunos, pena por lo acontecido, otros mostraban lastima, seguramente por aquellos que habían perdido a alguien importante… otros, preocupación, tal vez porque su lugar o posición en el hospital se veía amenazada… y unos cuantos, felicidad, al saber que un obstáculo había sido retirado de su camino hacía el éxito.

Emití un ligero gruñido, con un gesto indiferente por lo que presenciaba, ignorando a quienes emitían un ligero llanto de dolor por la perdida, enfocándome en los gestos.

Ello era lo mejor para el caso, lo mejor para mí.

– Allí esta nuestro sujeto – anunció mi compañero, avanzando un poco más rápido en su dirección, para impedirles continuar con su camino.

Mis ojos se entornaron levemente en cuanto le vi…

Un joven japonés, delgado, de gesto tranquilo y triste, demasiado pensativo, tal vez por la cercanía que tenía hacía la familia del fallecido. No era un secreto que había sido el prometido de la hija del Director Heinemann, aún mejor, que la boda se encontraba en planeación.

El joven médico era un poco bajo de estatura en comparación mía, de ojos color negro, que se ocultaban en los rasgos orientales de sus parpados.

Un ligero escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo luego de analizarle rápidamente, ante el aura de inocencia que mostraba y, a la vez, ese ligero atisbo de tormento, como si algo interno le causara dolor… un dolor en el alma.

¿Tal vez por lo que había hecho?

"Es un excelente médico… especializado en la neurocirugía…" – me había asegurado el inspector local aquella mañana, mientras me otorgaba la información requerida y un par de fotografías de las víctimas – "no le he tratado personalmente, pero los oficiales me han asegurado que el chico ha cooperado maravillosamente con la investigación, al ser uno de los médicos más cercanos al Director…"

Sin embargo, no pensé que, al verle en persona, mi atención quedaría atrapada en su expresión, mientras mi compañero hablaba con él, sin que pudiese dejar de observarle fijamente con sumo interés, como si fuera una pieza demasiado importante dentro de mi juego.

Por ello, respondiendo a un impulso interno que, en ese momento, lo tomé como una forma de establecer un dominio ante el que consideraba como principal sospechoso, me presenté inmediatamente, antes de que mi compañero lo hiciera, más sin que el chico se viera intimidado por lo que hice.

De hecho, parecía indiferente a mi presencia y el peligro que podría considerar ante mi interés y especialidad en casos tan delicados.

Incluso, cierta gracia fue naciendo en mi interior, ante la reacción del joven médico en el instante que hice hincapié a su gran pericia dentro de la medicina.

– Que va… todavía tengo mucho que aprender…

Una sencilla y humilde respuesta, para alguien que estaba tomando demasiada fama dentro de una institución que podría considerarse como un excelente trampolín para saltar directo al éxito… más dejando ver un halo de sinceridad en sus ojos.

Demasiado joven e inocente, para un mundo donde todos buscar escalar los peldaños sociales, de cualquier forma y a cualquier costo, y sin que yo me creyese aquellas palabras humildes.

No, ese mundo estaba contaminado y mi mente no admitía a alguien que mostrara un gesto como ese… especialmente de parte de un extranjero, cuyas habilidades iban más allá de muchos nacionales con grandes estudios.

Y entonces, preguntó sobre los gemelos, sin mostrar el más mínimo interés sobre el caso del director Heinemann, padre de quién fue su prometida, que alguna vez le había recibido en su hogar, que pudo haber formado parte de su familia…

No…

Su mente y sus palabras sólo mostraban interés en el par de gemelos desaparecidos, en la misma noche en que se cometieron los asesinatos.

Sobre unos niños desconocidos que no debían tener mayor importancia, más que la profesional… Tal vez, porque el niño había sido la principal causa de su descenso en la cumbre…

Por ello, no dude en darle los pormenores de los asesinatos, confirmando su conocimiento sobre la sustancia utilizada.

Mi interior se removió con regocijo, al haber provocado su curiosidad, decidiéndome a dar la primera estocada al preguntarle si no tendría idea de dónde pudieron surgir aquellos caramelos, obteniendo una respuesta negativa y reiterando su interés en los pequeños niños.

– Puede ser que esos gemelos sean la clave de todo esto – asegure, sin llegar a imaginarme la importancia que tendría aquella frase en el futuro, lanzada durante aquel breve interrogatorio que realizaba al joven médico.

Todo suponía terrorismo político, pero quién hubiese pensado que todo lo que inició con los gemelos, terminaría con ellos…

Aún más importante, nunca hubiese imaginado que aquella presentación con el joven médico japonés, marcaría mi vida para siempre, convirtiéndose en mi maldición y una bendición.

Una roca que me hundiría casi a la locura, al negarme a creer su inocencia… y en el único salvavidas que tendría para sostenerme, mientras mi vida caería a pedazos.

No, no lo sabía… pero agradezco haberla dicho…

Por ello, no me fue difícil pensar que era el culpable de los homicidios, principalmente al haberse convertido en el principal obstáculo de su éxito profesional, los tres médicos asesinados… sin mencionar, el externo interés que tenía por ambos niños, que ya era buscados por órdenes del mismo gobierno, al ser protegidos políticos, una fuente de publicidad que también fue utilizada por el hospital.

No interesaba la coartada que tuviese…

El trabajo había sido realizado por un genio, que sabía perfectamente lo que hacía…

No era necesaria la presencia del culpable para cometer los asesinatos…

No interesaba que hubiese estado borracho toda la noche…

Puesto que el trabajo caminaba por si sólo… todo estaba preparado, para la caída de los tres titanes que se atravesaban en su camino… el trabajo, ya estaba hecho…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::: Á::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. NUEVE AÑOS

**NOTAS PARA SEGUIR LA LECTURA:**

Los ":::::::::::::::::::" son saltos en el tiempo, equivalentes a unas horas, días o semanas… también son saltos de escenario.

Los pensamientos de los personajes irán entre comillas, con guiones y en cursivas: – " _pensamiento_ " –

Los recuerdos de frases irán entre comillas: "No te preocupes".

Los flash back, irán negritas, con su respectiva leyenda: **No te detengas por nada**.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El presente capitulo está escrito utilizando el personaje Heinrich Lunge** , inspector de la BKA (la Oficina Criminal Alemana).

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **MI OBSESIÓN**

 _La misión de un médico,_

 _no es otra que la de salvar vidas…_

 **CAPITULO 2.**

 **NUEVE AÑOS.**

Nueve años habían transcurrido desde que le entregaran el caso del Doctor Heinemann…

Nueve años desde que se mantuviese abierta la carpeta sobre su escritorio, siendo leída una y otra vez, obligándole a ubicar su atención a la resolución de otros casos que le eran asignados, al ser un "caso imposible" de resolver.

Pero ¿cuál era la diferencia de aquel que se mantenía abierto?

¿La coartada del principal sospechoso, tal vez?

No, estaba seguro que aquella no era la diferencia, puesto que en cualquier momento podría resolverlo, especialmente cuando sabía apretar las tuercas correctas, simplemente necesitaba algunas pruebas más para que aquel asunto se encaminara por el sendero correcto.

Sin embargo, aquel caso parecía ser lo que el resto llamaba "de mala güero", puesto que una serie de casos igual de extraños iban llegando a su escritorio, quedándose abiertos y sin resolver ante la falta de pruebas.

Dejando ver particularidades bastante precisas que, de una forma u otra, podrían equipararse con lo sucedido con aquella pareja de refugiados políticos, a excepción de los dos pequeños que hasta la fecha no habían sido encontrados.

Parejas de mediana edad, sin hijos, asesinadas fríamente… con un aparente móvil de robo.

Todo realizado con perfección, como si se tratara de un genio.

Era difícil pensar que se tratara del trabajo de varios delincuentes diferentes…

No, todo era proveniente de un solo individuo, cuya mente y astucia le permitía manipular a otros a su voluntad, creando los delitos "perfectos", por no encontrar otra palabra para describirles.

Durante esos nueve años, se había dedicado a estudiar cada uno de esos casos, aun por encima de cualquier otro detalle personal que le rodeara, aún por encima de su familia… empezando por el caso del Doctor Heinemann, uniéndole a través de aquel delgado hilo que nadie más veía con los casos de las parejas de mediana edad y los dirigidos a algún delincuente que era de vital interés, por la conexidad que tenía con el resto de los casos…

En ocasiones, sólo bastaba un pequeño detalle, insignificante tal vez, para determinar la conexidad entre un hecho y otro… se necesitaba demasiada pericia para reconocer dichos detalles, pero él la tenía, él podía distinguir aquellos delgados hilos que se entretejían en la lejanía de las mentes de los demás incompetentes que le rodeaban.

Tal vez existían varios delincuentes que ayudaban al mobil, varios sospechosos que iban cayendo como piezas de domino, una vez que eran empujados a un abismo de desesperación y muerte.

Todos ellos, muertos de forma misteriosa, como si el titiritero cortara los hilos una vez que ya no le era de utilidad su marioneta.

Podía decir que sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados, ante aquel caso que, "casualmente" le llevo nuevamente ante el Doctor Tenma, cuando aquel importante testigo había sido atropellado en un intento de fuga de la ciudad.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No podía negar, que una extraña emoción embargo su interior cuando escuchó de la existencia de aquel neurocirujano excepcional, con la capacidad de salvar la vida de tan vital testigo para el caso que llevaba consigo, llegando a su mente el único nombre que su mente arrojo tan pronto como sus dedos se movieron y se detuvieron.

– Un neurocirujano… se refiere al doctor Tenma, verdad?

La expresión del médico que le atendía fue suficiente para saber que, en efecto, se trataba de aquel joven médico japonés que había conocido hace nueve años, luego del funeral del director Heinemann, sonriendo levemente al pensar que nuevamente le vería.

Pensamiento extraño, junto con las sensaciones atípicas que sentía en su pecho, que no solía sentir bajo ninguna circunstancia, que tal vez podría asemejar con la sensación de la adrenalina correr ante el peligro de morir, más desechando aquello al considerarle inútil.

Después de todo, no era normal.

A pesar de ello, se quedó durante todo ese tiempo esperando a la llegada del médico japonés que, en cuanto escuchó sobre la urgencia por teléfono, aceptó presentarse al hospital para atender al hombre, sin siquiera preguntar qué clase de individuo era.

Simplemente le había interesado el bienestar del paciente.

El sólo saber que peligraba su vida, fue suficiente para dirigirse a aquel hospital.

Más… triste decepción se había llevado en cuanto el otro había llegado!

– ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verle, Doctor Tenma?

– Disculpe, pero no le recuerdo… ¿acaso nos conocemos?

Mientras que el joven japonés había estado dentro de su mente, tal vez como un posible culpable de un delito, durante todos esos años… él había sido olvidado de la mente del chico, como si su encuentro en el cementerio jamás hubiese existido.

Acaso ¿eso significaba que ninguna impresión había causado sobre el japonés? ¿sólo fue un individuo más con el que se cruzó y ya?

¿Un ser que no merecía mantenerse arraigado en su mente más que un par de días?!

Algo en su interior se removió, en respuesta a la rabia y decepción que sintió en ese breve momento, sonriendo de una forma extraña ante las ideas que corrían rápidamente en su mente, continuando la charla que había sido cortada por el médico.

Tal vez como una forma de refrescarle la memoria al más joven, recordándole el caso bajo el cual se conocieron en primera instancia y dejándole en claro que continuaba considerándolo como sospechoso de los asesinatos.

Era cierto, su perspectiva sobre el paciente que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte eran totalmente diferentes.

Él buscaba mantener con vida a quien podría ayudarle a resolver el caso de varios homicidios…

El doctor Tenma, sólo le interesaba salvar la vida de un individuo más, cuyo comportamiento dejaba ver que se trataba de un elemento que dañaba la sociedad… y, sobre todo, que había ayudado a un asesino a acabar con la vida de personas inocentes.

En ningún momento se detenía a pensar en el daño que causaba con la existencia de ese sujeto, como si aquello fuera una forma de perdonarle sus atrocidades.

El inspector, simplemente observó fijamente al médico, ante ese comportamiento altanero, cuando él le había deseado lo mejor durante la operación.

El dolor de verse olvidado por el chico y aquel gesto agresivo que había mostrado con sus palabras, sólo le habían impulsado a dar una nueva estocada en su contra, utilizando el caso del anterior director (el más importante de su lista).

Después de todo ¿acaso alguien que se sentía culpable de algo, no se mostraba agresivo y a la defensiva?

Estaba seguro que aquella expresión tranquila e indiferente, sólo era una máscara para ocultar los atroces actos realizados.

Además, el doctor Tenma era considerado un genio dentro de su ámbito, aun a su corta edad… y sin duda había sido el más beneficiado ante la muerte del Director Heinemann, al abrirse un camino lleno de éxito.

No era cuestión de suerte ni de dedicación… el chico tenía un talento único y tal vez innato dentro de la medicina… y ese mismo talento, le podría permitir moverse como un genio del crimen, como un asesino.

– Puede estar tranquilo, he resuelto todos los casos que me han sido encomendados, desde que soy inspector… todos excepto uno…

Insistía, aquel ascenso no fue casualidad, simplemente había sido algo premeditado por aquel que se encontraba más interesado en el puesto que le había sido arrebatado por las decisiones del entonces Director.

Y él se encargaría de demostrarlo, de demostrar su culpabilidad en los asesinatos contra los tres médicos.

Ese era su juramento silencioso, al negarse en dejar aquel caso sin resolver, a pesar de que las pruebas no proporcionaban ningún camino hacia el culpable… pero, ese era su trabajo, crear los caminos necesarios para llegar al verdadero culpable, para resolver el caso…

Sin darse cuenta que, con ello, el Doctor Tenma comenzaba a convertirse en su mayor obsesión…

 **:::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::**

Mis primeros reviews! No niego que me siento emocionada, pues pensé que no obtendría ninguno jejejejejeje.

Marta23-ortiz: Hola! No puedo evitarlo, veo una serie y si me inspira comienzo a escribir, aunque debo ir avanzando los que ya tengo. Muchas gracias por leerme!

Guest: Claro! Tengo que continuar esta historia w

Goru-san: Claro que lo voy a continuar! Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo y ya estoy trabajando en el tercero wO


End file.
